


Not Making It Out

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Endgame, F/M, It still Hurts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: As Thanos lays waste to the Asgardian survivors, your strong resolve crumbles and Loki realises.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Kudos: 27





	Not Making It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here's a little Loki fic that'll hit you in the feels x
> 
> I love you!!

You grabbed his wrist before he could run off and join the fight again. You saw the stress washing over his once unconcerned face. Loki stopped his movements and turned to you, noticing the way you started to look defeated.

He opened his mouth to question your actions but, as always, you were faster than him. 

“We’re not making it out of this alive.” 

Your words tumbled from your lips and Loki felt his stomach drop, dread now filling his body. 

“We’re not going to make it...” You whispered softly and, as the realisation finally started to take hold, your breaths quickened. 

Loki was quick to act. He pulled his wrist from your loosened hold and planted his hands to cup your face. Moving closer, Loki made sure that his presence drowned out the harrowing screams that coursed through the ships halls and that the only heat that you felt was the one he radiated.

“Hey,” He started softly, fearing that he might break you. “Look at me.” 

You did as he asked but Loki could clearly see that you weren’t all there. Your mind was still wandering in depths of your thoughts struggling to focus. 

“I’m right here, okay?” Loki confirmed and in the moment, forgot about Thanos raiding the ship. “I’m right here with you.”

He seemed to have triggered a response as you placed your war bloodied hands over his chest, gently clenching the fabric. 

“We’re not going to make it.” You told him once more.

Loki sighed at your statement, dropping one hand to your waist and drawing his head forward to rest against your own. He closed his eyes and listened to you breathe. It was steady which told Loki that you weren’t in a panic like he initially thought – you were being realistic.

Almost half their people had been killed, they’re weapons were futile, fear riddled every man, woman and child...

They weren’t going to make it out.

As he stood with you, Loki felt his breathing fall in sync. 

“Maybe.” He replied sadly. 

You closed your eyes and let out a choked sob. 

“I can’t do it again.” You whispered, voice desperate. “Don’t make me lose you.”

Then a sound filled your body with electricity. Loki chuckling at you. You hadn’t heard it since the nightmare began and it brought back memories of a time less complex. 

Frowning, you opened your eyes and saw that he had done the same and was staring at you. 

“You can’t lose me.” Flashing the delicate smile he reserved for you. “I keep coming back into your life.” 

The fact he was right, made you curve the corner of your lips up slightly.

Each time he betrayed Thor, he broke your trust. Then, much to your disdain, he returned and charmed you again. It wasn’t until they left Sakaar that you forgave him for all the pain.

After a pause, Loki leaned forward and captured your lips with his own. Kissing your slow and deep as if to remember it all. Then just like his personality, Loki changed pace and it turned into a heated act of passion. 

Sadly, it didn’t last long with the war around and Loki pulled away. 

“I come back to you.” He told you. “Only you.”

You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead a silver sword had found its way against the soft skin of your throat, effectively silencing you with the threat of harm. 

“I always told our Great Titan you weren’t ready. Harbouring attachments make you weak.” Ebony Maw drawled out. “Perhaps I’ll take care of this one since you’re so incapable of doing so.”

The creature moved to make quick work but Loki grabbed his wrist, getting a scowl in return. 

“I choose my company wisely. They are not to be harmed.” The Prince instructed. 

The scowl remained on Maw’s face as he lowered his weapon from your neck.

“He wishes to speak with you at once.” Maw informed and stepped to the side. Loki glanced at you to make sure that you were okay before proceeding to step towards the bridge with you in tow.


End file.
